Scathach
Scathach is a demon in the series. History Scathach ("Shadowy") is a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. She is a legendary Scottish warrior woman and martial arts teacher who trains the legendary Ulster hero Cu Chulainn in the arts of combat. Texts describe her homeland as "Alpi", which commentators associate with Alba, the Gaelic name of Scotland; she is especially associated with the Isle of Skye, where her residence Dún Scáith (Fort of Shadows) stands. Scathach's instruction of Cu Chulainn appears in Tochmarc Emire (The Wooing of Emer), a foretale to the great epic 'Táin Bó Cúailnge'. Cu Chulainn and Emer fall in love, but her father Forgall forbade the union until Cu Chulainn has completed his warrior training. Cu Chulainn and his friend Ferdiad travel to Dún Scáith, where Scathach teaches them feats of arms, and gives Cu Chulainn his deadly spear, the Gáe Bulg. Cu Chulainn begins an affair with Scathach's daughter Uathach, but accidentally breaks her fingers. She screams, calling her lover Cochar Croibhe to the room. Despite Uathach's protests, he challenges Cu Chulainn to a duel; Cu Chulainn dispatches him easily. To make it up to Uathach and Scathach, Cu Chulainn assumes Cochar's duties, and becomes Uathach's lover. Scathach eventually promises her daughter to him, without requiring the traditional bride price. Scathach also grants Cu Chulainn the "friendship of her thighs" (they have sex) when his training is almost complete. When her rival, the warrior woman Aífe, threatens her territory, Cu Chulainn defeats her in battle and forces her to make peace. Aífe also sleeps with Cu Chulainn, producing his son Connla, who Cu Chulainn kills years later without realizing he is his son. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Goddess Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Race'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Scathach can evolve into Skadi by leveling up. She also appears in the Bandou Shrine as a regular enemy, though she is unable to be recruited. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Scathach is a central figure in the Foreign Country in the Woods series of quests. She also appears as support for Thor when he acts as a boss in Celu Tower's gold instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' She appears as a summonable demon and as a NPC in Sector Antlia, in Morax's old lair, as part of the EX Mission A formal search request, in which she received the help of Cu Chulainn in one of her endless battles. She expresses her appreciation for her student, though she chides him for believing she needed his help in the first place. She tells the Protagonist that Cu Chulainn heard of the search for him and that he now was searching for the Protagonist himself. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The client of the Challenge Quest, Cu Chulainn's Training. She has turned Cu Chulainn back into Setanta and asks Flynn to face him so he learns the way of the warrior. After learning the lesson, she restores Setanta back to his original form and thanks Flynn. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' If Scathach is used in Sword fusion, she will transform into the special weapon Gae Bolg (56 attack, 45 hit, piercing single enemy, male only). ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Scathach can be obtained by rank fusing Tsukuyomi nine times. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Scatha, she can perform the combo Razor Dance with Karfu and Holy Flash with Doom Cat. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Scathach is a general of the Imperium army and appears alongside the other Generals near the beginning of the game. She later shows up in Center Makai, where her forces have taken over. Scathach is fought in the Dark Palace and puts Jin, Rand, and Lena to sleep on Akira's route before the battle. After losing she unleashes a fire attack that knocks Jin and his group out, leaving Akira to go on ahead. She is then found in the deeper part of the Dark Palace with the dark seal, and makes Akira's partner Gale vanish. Scathach demands that he use the crystals to destroy the seal in exchange for his partner, which he does, freeing her master Gaap. Once free, Gaap kills her since she served her purpose. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= Null |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill1= Garudyne |Skill2= Silent Prayer |Skill3= Arrow Rain |D-Skill1= Grand Track |D-Skill2= Garudyne |D-Skill3= Resist Wind |Password= ME7WTcRmuU8XxfXX uSDp3L8XeU8ja-6a }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force=Null |Expel=Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1= Mazanma |Effect1= Medium Force damage to all enemies |Cost1= 20 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Oni-Kagura |Effect2= Medium Physical damage to a single enemy, has a high critical rate/low hit rate |Cost2= 9 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Grand Tack |Effect3= Heavy Gun damage to a single enemy |Cost3= 11 MP |Level3= 42 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice=-- |Elec= |Force=Null |Mystic=Null |Racial=Affection |Skill1=Recarm * |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Anti-Ailment |Passive2=Null Force |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I am Megami Scathach, queen of the Land of Shadows... I shall guide you to victory. |FusingQuote=You continue to strive for power. As you should. }} Gallery Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, she is wearing a mask proven multiple times throughout the series like in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE when she is among other demons being the only one who doesn't move her "mouth" when she speaks. To date, she is never seen without her characteristic mask. Category:Irish Mythology Category:Scottish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons